vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100491-suggestion-make-a-consolidated-i-quit-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- Ha jokes on them then that kinda thing turns me on. | |} ---- annnnnnd that's another thing i've been noticing. Take a look at BusterCasey...the last thread i saw him (her?) lock at least they said stuff like sorry to see you go, hope you will come back. That's an example of a good reply to an I quit thread. When i see "thanks for your feedback" i am basically thinking the same think you said Pariah. If you are a mod and you are having to manually click the reply button you can at least take 5 extra seconds to come up with a personalized sentence to somebody that is quitting. It doesnt even have to be a paragraph...replace "thanks for your feedback" with "sorry to see you go, hope you come back in the future" Thanks for your feedback is like the joke phrase i'll get right on that when your boss tells you to go do something... | |} ---- ---- ---- Well the suggestion is to stop there being "50m posts about said crap." Though no idea who is making posts that are 50 metres long, that seems a bit excessive. The fact is, this is a forum if you don't come here to listen to opinions then why are you here? People want to share an opinion that's obviously enough for them to quit playing a game they've probably sunk dozens of hours into, who are you to say that's anymore or less important than "I want to play as an Ekose" or "Nobody wants to play as a dommie!" I'm just suggesting they follow what the procedure is for other topics and consolidate, instead of trying to stamp out dozens of threads on the issue. Really, the devs will trawl through the forums looking for a locked thread with one reply in case they say something meaningful about quitting? See whenever anyone posts about another issue that has a thread they'll lock it and point to a larger one because "the devs can see it" so which is it? (Trick question it's neither, devs are only on twitter and reddit) | |} ---- You almost didn't fail. Do not insert token Do not try again Badbye. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ | |} ---- ---- English, do you speak it? (Paraphrased for civility =P) You're welcome to rename them to something else, "Negative Feedback Thread" or "Issues that prevent you from enjoying the game." The thing is, there is no way to stop people posting them. The best mods can do is lock them, it's not like you need to try stopping the same people making the same thread over and over. Recidivism rates for I quit threads are probably quite low. Again, this forum is for discussion. If people want to discuss issues about the game make it so that they can in a format that is consistent with every other issue, or tell them to *cupcake* off. But if they want to convince people they care about their opinions, then they can't also lock threads discussing them. Also I'm a little shocked that they don't automatically send out a survey every time someone cancels a subscription. Then again the feedback system for ticketing is so basic it's bordering on the useless as well. | |} ---- ---- Someone who's not me should go through the I Quit threads and compile the names that we may construct a memorial. | |} ---- I nominate you to be the Bearer of the Fallen. | |} ---- But there are 17 thousand topics :( | |} ---- Better get started. Would be easier if there was just one right? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually I believe most people don't bother about the attention, but want to see the devs fix issues that have driven them away and that they deep down like to continue but isn't worth it for them at this moment. Seriously why even bother listing things that troubled you otherwise? | |} ---- This. Also for the record since some people have assumed this, I haven't quit yet. I have cancelled my sub and will decide what to do when my game time runs out, but at the moment I'm spending more time on the forums to try get a sense of where the game is going and if it's going to change and react in a positive way. Instead I see people doing their best to say "Look this is what's wrong! I've had enough!" only to be replied with "Thanks for this interesting discussion topic. Let me lock this so you can really feel unwelcome. You're always welcome to come back and pay us again, but don't hold your breath thinking it matters one way or another whether you stay." | |} ---- Pretty much this. 9/10 threads on "I quit cause X" or "If you don't Y I'll unsub" never actually did/do. It's just crying for attention in a very first world problems sense. Most of the people that acutally unsub do so quiety and for many reasons that aren't worth discussing - so they don't discuss them. I think you misundertand a few things here. 1. The forums are not a good way to "get a sense of where the game is going". They never are, even with higher level of attention this player base gets. Forums are toxic, so if you want a toxic viewpoint read as much as you can. 2. You overestimate your importance as a player and customer. If you were in my shoppe, casuing a ruckus and not buying anything, "trying to gauge the direction of my business" for future visits I would sincerely hope you finally left at the end of day and never returned. You are a bad consumer and so are the rest of your ilk. Feel free to quit, you aren't a joy for anyone to be around - yourself included. There are differences between constructive feedback, bullying, venting, spewing toxic nonsense and threats. Only one of these is useful and acceptable. It usually gets subsumed quickly by the other four options. Don't even start in with your elitist quips about how I must not understand. I understand fine. I just disagree with the loud vocal minority and you'll have to learn to be okay with that. | |} ---- ---- ---- 1. They do collate numbers of issues, usually with a slant towards the negative. But that draws attention to them and I can make a judgement call based on how they are dealt with. For example, I'm worried about endgame itemisation and particularly the RNG nature of rune slots. I can come onto these forums and see threads regularly popping up complaining or offering suggestions. I can also see that there have been a few dev responses that seem to suggest a retooling of stat weightings but make no comments on people issues with the RNG. I can then see that it's not an issue isolated to me, and that there is a plan to address it. I can also see that the plan appears to go down a path that preserves the RNG but will prevent the single stat push. I can then decide if it's a direction I agree with that will lead to me enjoying more time in the game or if I think it will just make the system into a dogs breakfast. Of course if you just think it's an utterly useless toxic hellhole why exactly are you posting here? 2. Ok your metaphor falls over at the first stop. I've already bought something, I am a paying customer. Beyond that I'm a paying customer who's having some issues, now if I go into the store and see you telling other paying customers to stop asking about stuff that's not working right for them am I likely to have a positive outlook on that? Or am I likely to consider the fact there's a shop down the road with a lady who has a pretty smile and always seems happy to see me? I'm not window shopping, I'm continuing to buy from and frequent the establishment. I'm just trying to gauge whether my continued investment is worthwhile. I know as one customer my money won't make or break the business, but them treating me as if that makes me worthless just makes me feel less likely to want to continue on there. 3. Going to add a third point to cover your last paragraph and your personal attack on me. You say there's a difference between "constructive feedback, bullying, venting, spewing toxic nonsense and threats" and I agree. So I gave some constructive feedback as to why I as a customer would rather see a place for people to give that feedback when leaving and how I can see them being treated better. You on the other hand have had atatcked me as a person and suggested I should quit (Bullying), ranted about my quips (Venting), had a diatribe against how awful the forums are (spewing toxic nonsense) and unfortunately for me you seem to have pulled back on actually threatening me with your shop metaphor. So which one of us really needs to have a talk about playing with others? See I'd like to see those who mock and derail targeted instead. Instead of seeing threads get locked because a handful of people continue to derail them. For what it's worth, you'll never see an "I Quit" thread from me either. Once I decide that's what I want to do, you won't find me on the forums at all. moderator edit: removed name calling Personal edit: No name calling was aimed at either party replied to, generic internet slang referencing those who defend others unaided was removed due to it apparently being termed a naughty word. Edited July 23, 2014 by Zimmy42 | |} ---- 1) the forums are actually a good way to Sense where the game is going since here devs tend to write what they are working on/changing. These threads often turn toxic because many people misinterpret constructive feedback with whining and/trolling. Often it is because those that create these threads have been very emotional about things that bothered them since they want to play these games but just can't for whatever reason, which seems to those that do still enjoy and play this game as personal attacks. 2) you can hardly compare an MMO with sonic since these games do and will change for better or worse as time progresses. 1 person might not make much of an impact but if many join in on a given topic, they will likely be heard. | |} ---- ---- There's no survey. | |} ---- not sure about you, but a vast majority of the I quit threads are not in the least constructive. I figure if you cancel your sub, you should lose all forum access. they should have a survey/feedback thing you can fill out with your constructive criticism and thats it. you can play out the rest of your game time if you want but your forum days are done. if you quit at your job, they dont let you come in the rest of the pay period to mouth it up with your fellow employees, you are done. | |} ---- Actually isn't that exactly what happens when you give your notice? I mean if they think you're going to be particularly toxic (or steal) they might effectively pay you to leave early but in general they make you keep working while you're getting paid. | |} ---- if you ragequit, you are done. if you give notice because you are going someplace else, usually its a lot friendlier parting. that equates to the people that cancel but dont come on the forums to be toxic about it | |} ---- ---- ---- all I am saying is if you have cancelled your sub, make a place there so you can voice your comments. if you have cancelled you have already said you are withdrawing your present support for the game, there should be no reason to continue to be able to post on the forums since what can they do? ban you? no further investment, no voice, simple. | |} ---- ---- ---- Except that's not how it works, once you cancel you usually have time left over. Even if you cancel the recurring subscription (Like me) you may not yet have decided whether to continue or not. So since I as a player saying I'd like this information means nothing? Forums are for discussions, if people want to discuss it make a place for it and police it so it follows the rules. Don't shut it down because you dont like the sound of it. | |} ---- Excellent idea. | |} ---- ---- Work? Or read the now combined thread, saving you some time to find them which would unfortunately still give you more free time to work. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----